Joanie and Jane: Joanie's dream
by stoker315
Summary: Joanie has a dream of an encounter with Jane. I don't know that the genre is really hurt and comfort, but I suppose as both characters are damaged, it might apply.


**I own nothing and apoligize for the profanity, as I am trying to write somewhat in keeping with the series venacular. ****Kind feed back and comments are appreciated.**

You know, it's easier to live in a whore house, next to men a comin' and a goin' at all hours, and not feel an interest in the cliental, but my God, living beside Jane reminds me of all the things I want in my life, (and in my bed).

A man is gruff, and harsh and unshaven... as is Jane. And yet Jane is soft and shy and gentle when not liquored up. And even when liquored up, she has never raised a hand to harm me, rather she has often protected me against harm. She sat with me upon the death of Maddie, my dear friend, and partner. Though, she may not understand so clearly, she did upon that day save me from harm. That I should have returned myself to the Bella Union, to proffer my very personal wares; I would have whored myself that day, and died more inside.

Did I want her then? Years in a whore house have made the smell of whiskey and sweat a most peculiar excitement. And beyond that her heart is most tender in my direction, or is that protection?

"_You returnin' to the bella union? As residence and workplace?"_

"_Those girls need lookin' out for." _

"_And who will look out for you?" _

And then she asked to stay the night; I let her know that I wanted her company, but my meaning so vague to her that she did not take advantage of my true offer. I dreamed that night of her comforts and her passions. I did know her pleasure in my sleep, as I saw us in my dream, together. I felt emboldened in my dream, leaning in to kiss Jane, her demure and shy surprise making me more audacious, and yet more deceptive in my task.

_A bath, Jane? Would you wish to sooth your aches?_

_I don't need no fuckin' bath! But to soothe out my aches, I might appreciate the fuckin' heat on my bones! I'll git my own water! _

Outside the Chez Amis, Mose sits against the wall. Watchin' and not knowin' what will come next.

_Don't you fuckin' tease me Mose! I am again fer the day, off the bottle and about to bathe; this seems to becomin' somethin' of a fuckin' habit, near as bad as my whiskey. _

As she strips down for her bath, she stills prefers that I am close, though she does sometimes bathe on her own these days. She has not yet escaped the shyness of her nude form in my presence, and yet she wants me near. I am allowed to bathe her, though not so much as I did the girls in the _Bella_, and yet this time, I shall press my suit.

As she lounges in the tub, I see the womanly shape of her and feel my excitement mount. She allows me to touch her arm, and her back. I have not previously washed her breasts, but I will tonight. So easy with a man, to touch him, to excite him, and let him take over the work; but to touch Jane, is to inspire her fear to cause her to flee, and I'd rather she were with me tonight, in mind as in body; so tonight I will work, to please and excite her, and have her want to be here with me.

"_Don't be goin' too far up the fuckin' wrist, startin' rumours through the territory, maybe even the entire fuckin' state!" _

"_I won't touch you, iffen you don't want me too; I wouldn't hurt you Jane"._

"_I believe that", but I think that I might want you to._

I move in to kiss her; her mouth soft, sweet, betraying all the roughness she shows the camp. Though I know her trepidation, I feel her submission; she would have my touch. To kiss her sweetly, her mouth opens as she feels the well of her own desire. To kiss her neck, her throat, to hear her moans; I have our desires to fulfill, but we must move to more conducive setting.

Despite the services that my mouth provides to Jane, and the desire that we both feel, I wash her back, her arms, and her breasts. I can not bring myself to move lower, as I would not be able to part from her and move us to a better local. As is, convincing Jane to remove herself from the tub, into which I had enticed her seems a kinda absurd, and yet she follows my lead.

As I dry Jane's body, I spend more time considering her assets, her body, despite the drink, is that of a woman. I have longed to touch her, and now as I dry her, I tend to her damaged soul, recognising like, as much as her body. I comfort Jane as minister, the kisses that now do reach her throat, that follow the towel, kissing her collar bones, moving across her breasts. Jane raises her arms to cover her eyes with her hands, allowing me to kiss her arms. She talks of things, in which I have no interest, though her consent to my activities is clear.

Her breasts firm under my touch; her nipples seek out my mouth. Strangely I wonder t her shyness; has she shared her body with any before? Her worship of Wild Bill made me think that she may have, but now I see her body, and her timidity and I have to believe that I am pioneering a pristine, untouched land.

My hand moves low, and her timidity is betrayed. My fingers touch her cunt, sliding over the slick surface, moving into her, and sliding forward to her pearl.

Her hips move against me, and I feel myself getting wet beyond reason. I move her down upon the bed, and gently force her legs to part. I feel that twinge inside my own cunt, high upside, but tugging on my own pearl, focussing all of me, on my very centre and I need a fuck.

My need causes me to push harder at her centre; I leave her breasts and move my mouth to her pearl. I suck on it. Lick around it. Push its cover, up and away so that I can have that pearl, in my mouth, between my teeth, sucking on it like a baby at a teet. Two fingers in, then three. My second hand reaches up to her tit, over her heart, because I think that I could love this shy, drunken fool. A woman, who feels so much in her heart that she can not bear the world sober.

Does she moan now from my ministrations below or the pressure that I apply to her nipple? She shutters. And I drink of her nectar, slipping my tongue as deep inside of her as I can. I crawl up over her body and kiss her mouth with her scent and her taste still on my breath.

She surprises me in her response. Though she says nothing, she runs her hands over my backside. Opens her mouth to me, forces her way inside of me. Her hands move lower, and I think I see a glimpse of the scout that once forwarded for Custer. She rolls me over, grabs my hair, and my cunt, while her tongue still pleasures my mouth. This is the greatest show of confidence that I have ever seen from her and I do hope to see more of.

When I tremble, she lies with me, all quiet like and I wonder what is next for us? This woman, beautiful in heart, and damaged in spirit, satisfied and satisfying in body. And we sleep, naked and entwined.

And then I wake alone from the dream.


End file.
